


De-Blonde

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Parrish's hair was blonde in season 3b and dark brown in season 4 ... this is my version of why it's now brown ... and of course it's Lydia's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Blonde

“No.” Jordan shook his head and resisted the urge to stomp his foot. “No.”

“Yes.” Lydia tapped the toe of her heel on the sidewalk, eyeing her almost boyfriend. Her birthday was in a month and Jordan Parrish, being a Sheriff’s Deputy and all, had this rule about not breaking laws. They had done little more than kiss and Jordan was keeping it that way until Lydia turned eighteen. Didn’t stop her from showing up at the Sheriff’s office to drop off healthy lunches or dinners for him when he was working.

“Explain to me why this is necessary,” Jordan asked.

“Because,” Lydia replied. “This color, this style, they just don’t fit you.”

“You mean they don’t fit who you want me to be,” Jordan murmured.

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth, Jordan Parrish,” Lydia said, closing the space between them, staring up at Jordan. “I can’t help but want to make sure that you are fulfilling your full potential.” She stood up a bit on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Jordan’s cheek.

Jordan sighed and rested his hands on Lydia’s hips. “I guess,” he started, looking down at Lydia, “I can suffer this one thing since you’re being so patient.”

“It’s only one more month,” Lydia said, stepping back and tugging Jordan with her. “I can be patient.”

Jordan rolled his eyes and followed Lydia through the double doors. “You can be patient?” he echoed.

“Hey,” Lydia said, smacking Jordan on the arm. “Be nice.”

“Always,” Jordan said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s hair.

Lydia glanced up at Jordan and graced him with a genuine smile before turning her gaze to the woman at the reception desk. “Appointment with Elizabeth?” Lydia said.

“For cut and color for Jordan?” the receptionist confirmed. At Lydia’s nod, she smiled and nodded. “Go on back, she’s waiting.”

Lydia tugged Jordan behind her as she walked through the salon, greeting the Amazonian stylist at the back of the salon with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Elizabeth, darling,” Lydia said.

“Lydia,” Elizabeth greeted warmly. “What can I do for you? You’re not due in for a couple more weeks.”

“Not me,” Lydia said, stepping aside and motioning to Jordan. “Elizabeth, this is Jordan Parrish.”

Jordan resisted the urge to cross his arms as Elizabeth circled him slowly. “I see,” Elizabeth said. “A bit rough, but a little polish goes a long way.”

“I feel like I should be offended,” Jordan muttered.

“Not at all,” Elizabeth said, motioning for Jordan to sit.

“Don’t be, that’s just Elizabeth,” Lydia said, patting Jordan on the shoulder as he sat down. She stepped aside as Jordan was caped, then moved back so she could talk to Elizabeth. “I was thinking something darker, and this cut is all wrong.”

“You’re so right,” Elizabeth said with a nod, running her fingers through Jordan’s hair, dislodging the careful sideswept style he’d created that morning. “I know just the thing for color, let go mix it up and I’ll be right back.”

“You trust me, right?” Lydia asked once Elizabeth had gone. She ran a hand through Jordan’s hair, tugging the strands playfully.

Jordan bit back a soft groan and nodded. “I do … to a point,” he admitted, looking at Lydia’s reflection in the mirror. “Not when it comes to following rules, and laws.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she grinned at him in the mirror. “But when it comes to fashion,” she prodded.

“When it comes to fashion, I bow to you in all things,” Jordan said in a tone that indicated he’d clearly said that same line many a time.

“Good boy,” Lydia murmured, pressing a kiss to Jordan’s cheek just as Elizabeth arrived with her little trolley.

“So, I’m going to do the color first, and then we’ll fix this cut,” Elizabeth said, snapping on a pair of gloves.

Jordan wrinkled his nose as Elizabeth coated his hair in what looked like watered down butterscotch pudding. “Is it supposed to smell like that?” he asked.

Lydia chuckled and nodded. “It is,” she said. “I could tell you all about the chemical processes currently happening on each and every hair follicle on your head but -”

“I don’t want to know,” Jordan said, closing his eyes. They flew back open when he heard a crinkle and saw Jordan covering his hair with a clear shower cap. “What is that for?”

“Makes the color set faster,” Elizabeth said as she rolled over a heat lamp and set it up behind Jordan. “This too.” She tapped a few buttons and the lamps went on warming Jordan’s head.

Lydia grinned and tugged a chair over to sit next to Jordan. “You look adorable,” she commented.

“I look like an idiot,” Jordan replied.

“Beauty is pain,” Lydia said. “Be thankful this is all I have planned for you today.”

Jordan sighed and glanced over at her. “I am eternally grateful,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

“I have been wanting to do this since I first saw you,” Lydia admitted.

“You mean even before we started … this?” Jordan asked.

“Yep,” Lydia replied. “I can’t help but see someone’s fashion potential when I look at them. Whether or not they choose to listen is up to them.”

“But I always listen,” Jordan said.

“That you do,” Lydia agreed, patting Jordan on the hand, before reaching for the stack of magazines near the station. “Cosmo?”

Jordan rolled his eyes and ignored her in favor of closing his eyes. He felt like he’d been sitting in an oven, and the little ‘ding’ that signaled the end of his heat torture only emphasized that feeling.

“Feeling baked?” Elizabeth teased as she moved the heat lamp and helped Jordan stand. “Come on, we’ll get you washed and do the cut.”

Jordan gave Lydia a glance, rolling his eyes again as she waved him off. He wouldn’t admit it out loud that he almost fell asleep under Elizabeth’s talented fingers as they washed out the dye, but he was pretty sure he’d snored.

“So, what were we thinking about the cut?” Elizabeth asked Lydia once Jordan was back in front of the mirror.

“Something hip,” Lydia said. “But easy to do and doesn’t get mussed easily. He’s a deputy, so he works long hours and sometimes gets called in unexpectedly.”

“Got it,” Elizabeth said with a nod. “I know just the thing.” She reached for a comb and her scissors, giving the scissors a twirl and diving in.

Jordan tried not to hold his breath as Elizabeth moved around him, combing and snipping, combing and snipping. There were some seriously long locks of hair hitting the ground and he swallowed down the nerves rising. He shivered a bit at the feel of the clippers on his nape and the feel of fingernails against his scalp.

“And we’re done,” Elizabeth pronounced.

Jordan had yet to open his eyes or lift his head. He heard Lydia’s toe tapping against the linoleum floor, heard her step closer, felt a finger along his nape and shivered again.

“Perfect,” Lydia breathed.

Jordan lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes. “Woah,” he murmured. His hair was no longer blond, but dark brown, standing up in spikes. It made him look a bit older, but yet still young.

“Good woah?” Lydia asked as Elizabeth uncaped Jordan.

Jordan stood and stepped closer to the mirror, inspecting the cut and color closely.

“Jordan,” Lydia prompted, moving to stand next to him. “Good woah?”

Jordan looked down at Lydia and grinned. “When it comes to fashion, I bow to you in all things,” he teased. He motioned her up with his finger, and when she stood on her toes, he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. He reached for his wallet to pay Elizabeth, but Lydia stopped him.

“My idea, my bill,” Lydia murmured.

Jordan wrapped an arm around her and tucked her against him as Lydia broke out her wallet and passed some cash over to Elizabeth.

“It’s not going to stay that way,” Elizabeth cautioned.

“That’s okay, he’ll back,” Lydia said, giving Elizabeth a wink as she dragged Jordan back out to the sidewalk.

“What I do for you,” Jordan said fondly.

“What you will do to me,” Lydia murmured. “And what I’ll do to you. My birthday falls on a Friday, I have a drawer full of La Perla lingerie and you are going to take the whole weekend off.”

Jordan bit his lip as he watched Lydia walk to the car. “I will not break the law, I will not break the law, I will not break the law … “


End file.
